The Gotham werebeasts
by Themoldysausage
Summary: When an attempt by the GCPD to successfully interrogate the Joker turns sour, three werewolves are released into the streets of Gotham. Now it's up to the bat family to put a stop to the monsters.
1. Prologue

Note: This story contains female nudity and several female transformations into werecreatures. All characters are the property of DC comics.

The Joker was tossed hard into the interrogation room, exclaiming a loud "Ouch!" and then giggling for no apparent reason. As usual, Batman stepped into the room and Joker smiled, "Batsy! Care to spring an old pal from his cuffs?" He raised his straitjacket-clad arms and laughed hysterically. "Cut with the jokes Joker." Batman said firmly, "Tell us who helped you pull this off. We know there were at least two more criminals with you." Joker smiled then laughed, "Now now Batty, you know a magician never reveals his secrets." He laughed hysterically again.

Then the two foes fell into their usual spiel, Batman trying to get answers, Joker making jokes so as never to get to the point, eventually ending with Joker giving them a mislead. "Bye Batsy! It was lovely chatting. Come by for tea sometime won't you?" Then he laughed again. But Batman didn't leave yet, he pressed a button on his utility belt then said to Joker, "You're not out yet Joker. Not until you give us a solid lead." Joker looked confused as Batman left the room and left Joker alone.

Joker, knowing very well where he was, and the layout, waved at the one window, exclaiming, "You'll never get me to crack, because I already have!" Then he laughed hysterically. Then the door to the room opened and threewomen with their hands cuffed behind their back walked in. Joker immediately recognized them as Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn. "Catgirl! Ivy! Harles! What a pleasant surprise. All of you here for me. I didn't know it was my birthday!" Then he laughed hysterically. But not even Harley laughed in response, Puddin', they attacked us." Joker dropped his smile, "How? Did they beat you with whips?" Then he laughed and Catwoman hissed. Poison Ivy shook her head, "With some sort of beast, then they gave us a mind control device of some sort." Harley nodded, "You should get out puddin', before I end up hurtin' ya some…" Just then three panels in the ceiling slid open and light from outside shined in...moonlight. Joker smiled, "My way out." But then realized there was glass in the way and no way for him to break through. "Shoot." He cursed. Then Harley screamed, "Mistah J! Run!"

As Joker looked to see what she meant, the three girls keeled over in pain. Screaming as their muscles seemed to shift in their bodies, changing their shape and making them larger. Their clothes were quickly shredded as they rapidly outgrew them. Each of their cuffs snapped off and they each started growing hair everywhere, Harley's fur was a white color, while Ivy's was a solid red, and Catwoman's was a solid black. The hair began to cover every inch of their body and they began growing claws and fangs, then each girl grew tall ears from their hair, Harley and Ivy had tall dog ears while Catwoman had cat ears. Then Ivy's face elongated into a dog snout. And the three girls collapsed.

"Girls? Are you ok?" he sounded concerned but then smiled, "You seem a bit more hairy than before." Then he laughed. He stopped when the three hulking beasts rose up and growled at him. "It occurs to me that you don't want to give me the time of my life." He laughed hesitantly. The monsters lunged and Joker rolled under the table, trying to think his way out as the monsters desperately tried to grab at him. Then his way out shone as bright as the moon.

Quickly the Joker wriggled out of his straitjacket, then produced a large steak from inside his clothes, "I knew it was a good idea to bring this." he giggled as he held the meat in front of the beasts. He laughed as he listened to the commotion behind the mirror, then he climbed on the back of Harley and used the meat to force the three beasts to lunge out through the skylights, "Onward girls! To home!" Joker cried out as the the beasts bounded in the direction he directed.

Watching from a window in the distance, a man smiled as his newest plan formed. "Now to get the creatures under my control…". Then Hugo Strange laughed as the monstrous women bounded away.

When the sun rose the girls returned to their normal forms completely naked. They returned to wherever they call home, only to be knocked unconscious, netted, and taken to an unknown location upon arriving. They awoke tied to chairs. Harley couldn't stop giggling at the situation while Catwoman fruitlessly tried to struggle free of her bonds. Ivy meanwhile was crying, going on about how humiliated she was.

Then several men entered the room and began attaching tubes and various other equipment to them. Then red liquid began to flow through the tubes. The girls felt insane pain as this was happening and couldn't stop writhing in pain, Catwoman was also hissing. Then the last of the liquid flowed from the tubes into their systems and a few men came out and untied their bonds. The men left the room and it filled with a purple gas, knocking each of the girls unconscious.

They all woke up in an alley naked. "Girls, we are having the weirdest day" Catwoman purred, Ivy nodded as she used her powers to grow plants from the ground which she used as clothes for each of them. Harley was laughing, "I don't even know what happened! How long have we been gone?" Catwoman looked around and saw a sign with the date, "four weeks, how puuuurfect" She said sarcastically. Ivy started crying, "My babies must be starving without me! I must get back to them." She ran off before the other two could stop her, "Mistah J will be worried." harley giggled, "I should hurry back." "Wait Harley.." Catwoman said, " yeah what is it?" Harley giggled, "...Nothing, you should get home." Harley nodded and cartwheeled off. Catwoman nodded and headed home to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 1

Note: This story contains female nudity and female werewolf transformations. All characters are property of DC comics

"Tim, will you ever give this up?" Damian pleaded, "Damian, this is not some coincidence. Three girls experimented on by the GCPD, then they all vanish with the Joker." Damien sighed, "Tim we've been over this, they've gone into hiding. Now will you leave the Batcave? You've been here for a week." Tim shook his head, "That would answer it. But the Joker is back behind bars and he said he sent them away after their escape. The girls are still missing."

Damian facepalmed, "So what? They're out of our hair! What's wrong with that? Heck they maybe even gave up crime and left for a new life." Tim shook his head, "I checked their real identities, nothing. And even if they did give up crime, they could be in serious danger...wait." Tim began furiously typing on the batcomputer and pulled up a video that had just been uploaded to the internet. "Is that…?" Damian started to ask, "Harley Quinn? Yes I think so." Tim confirmed, "What is she wearing? She looks like Poison Ivy." Tim smiled, "This means they've come out of wherever they've been hiding. Notify Batman at once." Damian nodded and sent a message to Bruce, "Tell him I went to follow her. I'm taking Redbird."

Damian nodded as Tim jumped into his car, slipping on his mask and gunning the engine. Tim shot out of the batcave like a rocket and sped towards where Harley was seen. He stopped his car and climbed out. Tim carefully examined the area and the direction Harley was going until he found what he was looking for, "Some kind of, leaf." He muttered as he examined the greenish brown trail heading in the direction Harley went. "I need to follow them." He parked the Redbird in an alleyway and put a dark sheet over it. Then he followed the trail until he reached its endpoint. He stared at the wall he had run into and back at the trail, "How can it just, stop?" Tim examined the wall and was startled when the wall slid open to reveal a narrow passageway. "Better see where this goes just to be safe." He followed the passage until he came to a large room decorated like a circus, with a trapeze above and giant stuffed animals everywhere. "I'm in the right place for sure." He muttered.

Then he heard a huffing in the far side of the room. Tim pulled out his bo staff and cautiously approached the huffing noise. When he got there he found Harley half dressed with her jumpsuit only up to her waist and her bra unclipped and hanging loosely. "Dr. Quinzel? Is that you?" Tim cautiously asked. Harley looked up and laughed between huffs, "A little birdie told me you were coming, oh nevermind, you are the bird."

"Dr. Quinzel, what's…"

"Now Red, we're good enough friends, call me harley please."

"Fine, Harley, what's going on? Where have you, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman been for the past four weeks?"

"I'd tell ya but...grr...I'm a little busy getting...Oh no...dressed for my date."

Suddenly Harley collapsed to the ground. Tim ran to her side and helped her struggle to her feet, "Harley, are you alright?" Harley slowly removed her bra and nodded, "I think i'm ok yeah. But you won't be ok for much longer bird brain." she tossed her bra aside and Tim groaned, "Harley would you please put your bra back on. And what do you mean I 'won't be ok for much longer' what kind of trap do you have?" Harley giggled as the moon shined through a skylight. "Too late bird brain. You're dead meat." Tim was about to ask what she meant when she screamed in pain and began transforming into a werewolf, rapidly growing fur and quickly outgrowing her half on-half off jumpsuit. Her fingers grew claws as well as her toes. Her mouth became lined with sharp fangs and her small ears grew to a tall point.

The large beast turned to Tim and gnashed her teeth. "D...d...Dr. Quinzel? Are you Alright?" The beast howled and lunged for Tim.

Dick started up his car and sped out of his hidden garage. He had been called by Batman to look into the reappearance of Poison Ivy-who had gone missing four weeks earlier. He had heard through a call with Tim that he had it easy as they new exactly where Ivy was. Dick sped his car towards an abandoned greenhouse on the southside of the city. He parked his car and camouflaged it as an old volkswagon. He pulled his Eskrima sticks and approached the greenhouse cautiously.

Behind Dick the full moon rose in the night sky and he heard a scream of pain from within the greenhouse. He rushed forward to help whoever was inside. He smashed through the door and searched frantically for the person in pain. Then he saw it. A large hulking monster covered head to toe in red fur. It appeared to be female, and it also appeared to be sizing Dick up for a meal.

Dick readied a battle stance and just as the beast was about to lunge, a dark silhouette jumped at her and tackled her to the ground. Dick rushed over to see The black bat pinning the monster down with a large silver baseball bat. The beast was writhing in pain and Dick noticed the fragments of plants around it. "This creature must have gotten Pr. Isley" Cassandra looked at him and shook her head. Dick looked confused, "Then where's Isley?" Cassandra pointed at the beast, "That's Isley?!" Dick exclaimed, "How did she become a werewolf?" Cassandra shrugged.

Suddenly Dick's communicator buzzed and he picked it up. "Nightwing! I need your help!" It was Jason, "Hood? What is it?" "Catwoman's gone crazy! She changed into this weird cat monster and attacked me! Get over here now!" Dick looked at Cassandra, "Can you handle Isley?" Cassandra nodded and waved, "Hood, I'm on my way. Hold out until I arrive." "I'll try!"

Quickly Dick ran to his car and hopped in, disabling the camouflage and speeding off towards where Jason's call came from. He arrived outside an alleyway only to be greeted by Jason being hurled in his direction. "Hood! Buddy are you alright?" Jason staggered to his feet, "Yeah I'm ok Nightwing. But that damn Cat woman is still in that alley." Dick nodded and armed himself. Then the the two crimefighters dashed into the alleyway.

Jason casually knocked on the apartment door he was supposed to be at. When it opened he was greeted by a naked woman with long black hair, "I'm a little busy righ...oh, hello Hood. What brings you here?" Jason stepped in and got straight to business, "Ms. Kyle, you were missing for four weeks, Batman was curious as to where you were." Catwoman purred, "I wish I could tell you Hood, but I have no idea, it was a kidnapping you see." "Good to know. Were Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn kidnapped with you?" Catwoman nodded, "Yes they...ooh!...Were." She jolted mid-sentence, "What is it Ms. Kyle?" Catwoman purred, "I'm not sure, but I should be...oh my...alright."

Jason watched as the small Selina Kyle starting growing dark black fur all over her body. She arched her back as she let out a long rowl of pain. Then began taking on features of a cat. She transformed completely into her werecat state and turned towards Jason, growling low. Jason raised his gun and steadied his hand on the trigger, ready to fire at a moment's notice. Then Catwoman went completely berserk and scrambled around the apartment. Jason began firing but couldn't land a shot.

Then Catwoman lunged at him but he dodged to the side quickly, sending Catwoman through the window behind him. She rowled loudly as she fell and Jason rushed to the window. He looked down and saw she had landed unharmed and was now pacing back and forth below him. Jason climbed out the window and jumped to the ground, landing with a cat's grace right beside the beastly cat. Catwoman was startled and hissed loudly, throwing Jason aside. Quickly he called Nightwing for help, then he unsheathed his knife and lunged at Catwoman. The two battled furiously until Catwoman rammed into Jason and sent him flying from the alley, where he crashed into Nightwing's car.

Catwoman's senses were alive. She could smell every little thing around her and hear everything going on. Her vision was amazing and she could see everything crystal clear in the darkness. The only problem was that her mind wasn't her own. She was under a control of some sort. She controlled her actions but not her will. The two crimefighters barreled down the alleyway towards her and although she did not want to fight them, she did anyway. Red hood pulled the trigger on his gun and let loose a barrage of bullets as Nightwing lunged forward toward Catwoman. Instinctively, she punched Nightwing and pounced on him, clawing at his face before a bullet hit her in the breast. She collapsed backwards and staggered up, noting the fresh blood streaming from Nightwing's face. Catwoman held a paw to her wound and wanted to bound away, but was forced by her controller to keep fighting. She lunged again and this time was caught in the gut by a knife. The blade sunk into her belly, and she felt extreme pain, hissing and rowling.

Red hood pulled his knife out of her belly and let the cat beast collapse, as her consciousness was sleeping she heard Nightwing say, "I'll take her to the cave, Batman will wanna see this." Red hood nodded and helped Nightwing drag Catwoman to his car. They put her in the trunk and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Hood, I need you to go check on Isley and Cassandra, they're in a greenhouse south of gotham." Jason nodded and headed for his car, speeding off. Nightwing meanwhile climbed into his car and drove towards Wayne Manor. When he arrived in the batcave he jumped from his car and opened his trunk, "Damian! Help me out!" Damian rushed over and helped Nightwing bring Catwoman to an examination table, "I'll go get Bruce Dick, this seems like something that would interest him." "Thanks Damian, I'll check in with Jason. Then Tim."

Dick went to the Batcomputer and contacted Jason, "Hood, did you find them?" "I'm at the greenhouse you described but there's nothing here but Cassandra's outfit, it looks shredded." Dick thought for a moment, "See if you can find tracks, we're dealing with werecreatures so Cassandra may have been bit by Isley." "On it Nightwing, I'll tell you what I find." "Sounds good, Nightwing out." He then contacted Tim "Red, did you find Dr. Quinzel?" "Yeah…" He was breathing heavy and there was slight static. "She's attacking me but it's nothing I can't handle." "Alright Red, I'll leave you to it, contact Stephanie if you need assistance. She's your backup." "Got it Nightwing, Red Robin out."

Then Bruce entered the cave.


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: All characters are property of DC comics.**

"What is it Dick?" The dark knight asked as he rushed down the stairs. Dick wasted no time gesturing to the werecat that rested on the table, "It's catwoman. She apparently turned into this when Jason entered her apartment and then attacked him.

"Interesting." mused Bruce, "Did you manage to find Isley and Quinzel?" Dick nodded, "I found Isley but a similar transformation happened and Jason called me for backup before I could deal with her. I left the black bat to take care of her, but when Jason returned they were both gone." Bruce scowled, "Damn. Cassandra's gone too? Give me some good news, where's Quinzel?" "Tim found her succesfully but she attacked him. He's dealing with her as we speak with the Spoiler as backup." Bruce nodded, "That's good. They make a good team, I have no doubt they can handle her. In the meantime. Isley and Cassandra need to be found. I want you to regroup with Jason and search for them. I'll stay here, I want to run some tests on Ms. Kyle here."

Damian, who had been standing quietly in the shadows, stepped in, "And what will I do?" Bruce looked at him, "I have a special job for you Damian."

Tim crashed into an oversized bear and ripped a seam, causing stuffing to fly everywhere. He staggered up as the large monster that was Dr. Quinzel stepped forward, she had grown fur all over now.

The beast howled and lunged at Tim and he held his bo staff horizontally in front of him to block the lunge. She growled as she was thrown from her prey. She lunged again and was met with a strong kick to the jaw.

Tim pressed his earpiece, "Hey Spoiler. I could use that backup. This thing's relentless." before Tim had even finished his sentence a small object flew through the air and left a large gash across the beast's arm. She howled in pain as a large purple figure kicked her across the face. The Spoiler landed nimbly on her feet next to Tim. "Hey Red, I was wondering when you would call." Tim laughed, "You mean…*pant* you up there the whole time? *pant* waiting until I called you until you helped me?" Stephanie nodded, "Yeah. Pretty much. Is that Quinzel?" Tim nodded, "As far as I can tell."

Stephanie nodded and held her hand out palm up, "Give me that stick." Tim held it close to him defensively, "No. It's my best weapon. Use this." He handed her a nightstick from the ground, "Seriously?" She asked, "Just give me your staff I have an idea." Tim wouldn't budge, "Not a chance Steph, this is my bo staff." suddenly Tim flicked his wrist and there was a loud whimper. Stephanie turned to see the beast pawing at at a shuriken lodged in it's shoulder.

"Good shot. Give me the staff." Tim backflipped out of the way as the monster lunged at him, "Thanks. But no." The beast was confused and changed to attack Stephanie, who calmly whacked it with the nightstick then leapt onto a platform, "Tim, stop being such a child. Give me your bo staff."

Tim stubbornly shrugged, "Sorry Steph, i'm lost without my bo staff." The beast meanwhile was looking between the two, deciding which one would be easier to get. Once it had decided Tim yelled, "Fine! Here's my staff." Then he threw it with a spin towards Stephanie, she prepared to catch but then the beast leapt for her and was promptly smacked in the head with the flying staff.

The beast hit the platform Stephanie was on at the wrong angle and bounced off, falling flat on her back on the ground. Stephanie looked down to find the beast unconscious.

"That was reckless Timothy." Stephanie scolded, "Only because it wasn't your plan. Dick would've thought that was cool." Tim laughed, Stephanie rolled her eyes as she hopped from her platform, "you're such a boy. Let's get this thing to the batcave. Did you bring redbird?" Tim nodded, "Yeah of course."

Red hood perched on a roof edge high above the ground. Isley's trail had gone dry and Cassandra never had a trail to begin with. He had resorted to listening in on a police radio to figure out if anyone had reported a werewolf. But so far… nothing. Red hood stood up quickly as he heard footsteps behind him. "Ah the red hood. Who might you be searching for at this hour?"

"Yeah, you definitely got yourselves a case of werewolves." Beast boy said frankly. "Any idea how to deal with them?" Damian asked in his ever-serious tone. "Duh! Silver bullet. Everyone knows that." Damian shook his head, "That's a no with the bat. You know that very well." Beast boy laughed, "Oh right, sorry. Then I guess you could try and cure them." Damian urged him on with a hand gesture, "How do I do that…?" Beast boy shrugged, "Like I would know? You might wanna ask someone with experience in magic."

"Alfred, I just can't figure it out. Why did they change again?" Alfred looked at him strangely, "Pardon me sir, did you say 'again'? I'd be more concerned why they changed at all."

"Unfortunately Alfred, _that_ I know. It was an attempt planned by the GCPD to interrogate criminals. I am ashamed to say I assisted them. But Isley, Quinzel, and Selena shouldn't have changed into the werewolves again. So why?"

Alfred shook his head, "Unwise though that was master Bruce, we can't change the past. You owe to these women to cure them. So you better figure something out. Fast."

Dick fired his grappling hook toward the roof ledge and tested it's hold before he flicked the switch to "retract" and let the rope reel itself in as he was pulled along with it.

Once he landed on the roof, Dick surveyed the nearby rooftops for the red helmet that marked the Red hood. He found his friend three rooftops away but noticed someone else there. H ran towards the edge of his roof, leaping off when he reached the edge.

Once he was in freefall, Dick fired his grappling hook again and used it to swing himself to the wall of the next building over. He firmly grabbed the rope and began swiftly climbing to the roof. The next roof over was a much smaller gap and Dick made it in a leap. After that he was one roof away from the Red Hood. The building he was on had a fire escape which Dick leapt to from his roof.

Jason swiveled to see who had snuck up on him. "Hugo Strange. Congratulations. Not many people can sneak up on me." Hugo laughed, "In your defense you were more focused on the night than your immediate surroundings."

Flanking Hugo on either side was a werewolf. Jason figured they must be Cassandra and Isley. They growled menacingly, "Easy girls." Hugo soothed, "The Red Hood is not yet a threat to us." Jason held up his pistol, "Don't do anything you'll regret Strange. How can you control these two?" Hugo smiled as if he was proud of something, "Simple. I altered their lycanthropic mutagen to give me control of their lycan forms. They control their actions, but I control their free will." Jason racked the slide on his gun, "Despite that making some sense, I don't get how you gor control of _werewolves_. Start talking." Hugo nodded, "I think I understand your state of confusion, Batman didn't tell you?" Jason aimed his gun at Hugo's head, "Alright, no need to be rash. Batman worked with the GCPD to inflict Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn with a curse of Lycanthropy in order to interrogate The Joker. Fools. I took advantage of this test and kidnapped the three girls, after that I altered their curse to give me control of them." Jason nodded, "So how do I save them?" Hugo laughed, "You can't. The cure for Lycanthropy is incredibly rare." Jason put his finger on the trigger, "And what would happen if I killed you?" Hugo held up an open hand, "Since you won't live to find out, i'll tell you. The werewolves would die." Then he smiled as he closed his fist and the werewolves lunged at Jason.

Jason fired off two shots. One hit but the other missed. The werewolf that was shot was thrown off course while the other one was tackled to the side by a black and blue form. Jason looked over to see Nightwing wrestling the red werewolf that must have been Isley.

He aimed his gun back at Dr. Strange but found the scientist had fled down the stairs. He made to pursue but was attacked by were-Cassandra. As Cassandra tackled Jason, he pulled the trigger and Cassandra howled in pain. Jason pushed her off and looked to see Dick standing with his back to the edge as Isley attacked him.

Jason ran up to help and kicked Isley in the back of the knee, causing her to cripple on her legs and tip off the edge. Dick tried to catch her but she was already falling.

"Hood, that was dumb." Dick scolded, "You're _welcome_." Jason said as he turned back to Cassandra and found her bleeding out. "Dick! She's bleeding!" Dick looked and gasped, "We gotta get her to the cave."


End file.
